deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Skulls
Check Colored Skulls for more details. Skulls are found in multiple places, and when placed where they belong, unlock developer crafts, which are much better than regular crafts. Skulls do not carry over into a new game so, you will either have to place them before you leave the island or pick them up again later. They also carry over from single-player into co-op and vise-versa, even if another player picks them up you can use them. It may also be possible that if you join a person that has a skull placed, you may not need to have the skull at all and you can just grab the mod. This may be easier to achieve if the skull was placed in the same session. Skull Locations Orange Skull - Act II. It is under the first set of stairs inside a shopping cart in the supermarket. Green Skull - Act I. The skull is on the bottom of the Island map going to Bunker 06, Looks for the second path to the Gas Station, jump behind the bush up on to the rocks and work up and to the left. Their will be a Metal chest and the Skull with a flag and a green arrow pointing at the green Skull. Purple Skull - Sewers in Act II, it is located on the second level accessed by ladder in the dead end; to get to the ladder Hero must go through the right door instead of the left door (the door that doesn't lead to next objective right after killing the first Floater). It takes a bit of trekking but once you're in the room with the three radiation barrels knocked over with a ladder, you're in the right room. You might be able to see a faint glow from the candlesticks around the skull on the second floor in a corner from the first floor depending on where you're standing at in the room. Blue Skull - Act II. During "Uninvited Guests", there is a room opposite the kitchen. The Blue Skull is in one of the corners in a glass case. You must smash the case to retrieve the skull. Brown Skull - Use the portal in bunker 2, kill the suicider in the room, and then search the floor. Altar Locations Note: Skulls may only be placed in their assigned altars, and not during a joined game. Orange Skull Altar - In Act II, in the sewers, on a 2nd-story. It's at the top of one of the largest rooms in the sewer. There will be water and flood gates, and then a ladder that goes up to a small platform with a door. When you climb the ladder, the door will be on your right and directly in front of you will be a zombie sitting against the wall with a propane tank. The altar is inside the room to the right. Green Skull Altar - In Act II, in the supermarket, in area directly to the right when entering main market. There are shelves full of teddy bears - one of these is the altar. Purple Skull Altar - In Act II, during Uninvited Guests, one of the burners is lit in the kitchen - this is the altar. Blue Skull Altar - During Act II, Bunker #06 in the South Resort will be surrounded by zombies, with a survivor(Jose) to rescue. Once he is rescued, travel through the manhole in the bunker to an otherwise inaccessible bunker. There is a metal door in this bunker's lower level, along with a propane tank. Place the tank next to the door and shoot it to blow it open. Enter the door and turn left. There should be a hole in the wall where you place the skull. Brown Skull Altar - Go to the place identified on the picture. When you see wooden planks on one side of the small cliff, start climbing. You will want to go to the right of the cliff, then to the left. There is a pile of skulls on the zenith of the cliff. This is the altar. Skull Rewards Note: Names are uncapitalized in-game. All recipes require $10000 and 5 Diamonds. The weapons are all created by the recipe, so are not needed to craft them Orange Skull - Developer's No. 1 Craft - "electrobody" - Parts Needed: Battery Green Skull - Developer's No. 2 Craft - "cr33zz revenge for endless crunch" - Parts Needed: Battery Blue Skull - Developer's No. 3 Craft - "plaguebearer" - Parts Needed: Oleander Purple Skull - Developer's No. 4 Craft - "mindblower" - Parts Needed: Battery Brown Skull - Developer's No. 666 Craft - "beware the power of glova" Gallery File:Green Skull.jpg|Green Skull. File:Green Skull Location.jpg|Green Skull, Location. Category:Article stubs Category:Coloured Skulls Category:guides Category:Gameplay Category:Miscellaneous Item